


Fae Dreams

by KareBearMay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae!Patton, I couldn't think of a better title, M/M, Secret Sanders Gift Exchange 2018, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, it doesn't even relate to a majority of the story lol, oh well, rated t bc of virgil's potty mouth, snek boy meets the fae of his dreams, the summary is pretty misleading too huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: Dee McConway has heard of the tales of the fae from his grandfather, but has yet to see one. One day Roman drags him out to the local forest to find some mythical creatures. Maybe Dee will find the guy that he's been drawing in his sketch book- the fae of his dreams. Who knows?





	Fae Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morality-is-anxious-too](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morality-is-anxious-too).



> Hey guys! This was part of the Secret Sanders gift exchange and this idea was requested by morality-is-anxious-too on Tumblr! I hope this turned out okay because I have never written anything related to the fae, and this is my first time writing Deceit (I say even though I have little experience with writing /any/ of the other characters, but whatever). I'll stop rambling now but I hope you enjoy!

“Earth to JDee-lightful! Are you listening?” Dee perked up from his hunched position over his desk at the sound of the voice. He turned his attention from his drawing to his friend Roman who was looking at him impatiently from Dee’s bed.

“Hey, I thought that was a name reserved for me,” Virgil quipped from his place next to Roman, giving his boyfriend a playful pout. Roman rolls his eyes, but gives a quick peck to Virgil’s nose.

“You have more than enough names, Storm Cloud. Plus it’s fitting for you both, so I’m sure you two can share.”

Dee cleared his throat to get his friends’ attention. “What were you not saying, Roman?” He really just wanted to get back to his drawing.

“I was saying that there was this opening to the forest that I found and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along, but it appears that you are too busy drawing the man of your dreams.” Roman gives him a smug look and Dee blushes.

“H-he is the man of my dreams! It is not just some random guy I’m drawing!” Dee sputters, shielding his drawing pad away. Virgil snickers next to him.

“Says the one who’s been drawing the same guy for about a week.” Roman snorts and Dee gives them both an irritated glare.

“Sorry Dee,” Roman says, pulling himself together. “It was kind of funny. But anyway, what do you say? Adventure awaits us in the great unknown and I’m sure you can get some inspiration for your wonderful sketches!"

“...I guess. It doesn’t seem interesting. When are we not going?”

“We could go this Saturday. I would’ve wanted to go sooner but Logan’s schedule is tragically filled throughout the week,” Roman complains.

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I mean he is a teacher. I don’t know how you can expect him to simply take a day off to just frolic about in a forest.”

“It’s more than just simply frolicking about the forest! There is so much to explore and see! I was in the library-”

“ _You_ were at a library?” Virgil interrupts with amusement on his face, with Dee snickering beside him. “The next thing you’re going to tell me is that Bill Nye the Science Guy is your icon.”

Roman glares at the two as they dissolve in laughter. “Yeah, yeah keep laughing. You won’t be when I tell Logan that you two stole his last two jars of Crofters.” That immediately shut them up and Roman smirks in victory. “Anyway as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I went to the library and found a book on the history of our home sweet Halbrook. Apparently there is some lingering magic in our sleepy town and the best place to find some magical creatures is in the forest. Can you imagine? Unicorns, elves, and most importantly, fairies!”

Dee makes a face at the term. “Fae. They would not prefer to be called fae.” Virgil lifts his eyebrow at that.

“You two really believe that stuff? It’s nothing but tales to get little kids to behave!” Roman opens his mouth to protest but is interrupted by someone else.

“Indeed. As fascinating as the myths are, they are nothing but bedtime stories for the entertainment of children,” Logan says from the door of Dee’s room.

“Oh come on, my love, you can’t look down upon such tales, can you?” Roman looking at his other boyfriend with pleading eyes. Logan sighs with fond exasperation.

“You know very well that I base myself in solid facts, Roman. And say if these creatures are real; there’s a likely chance that they will react unfavorably towards us. What would we do then?”

“Thanks, babe. I can always depend on you to bring some sense to this relationship,” Virgil remarks, ignoring Roman’s offended expression.

“Unbelievable! My own boyfriends pitting against me! You know what Dee? You and I can go to the forest by ourselves and leave these two non-believers behind. What do you say?” All three of them turn to Dee for his answer. He thinks about the offer. On one hand, it would give him a chance to find some more things to draw… but on other hand, if these creatures were real, there’s no telling what could happen. He decides to take a chance anyway. It would definitely be better than hearing Roman complain about how they are all “traitors” later on.

“No, I won’t go with you. Would you not like to reschedule?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out Roman was so excited to go explore, that he dragged Dee out of his apartment building right after he agreed. Dee really would have preferred to go tomorrow morning or something, as darkness was beginning to take over. Luckily, they took some equipment along with them to navigate through the forest in the autumn night.

“This is going to be so awesome, Dee! I’m going to take so many pictures to prove those two wrong! And the setting is absolutely magnificent! Oh, I can’t to see what pictures you will create!” As Roman continued to ramble on about his anticipation, Dee took note of the scenery around them.

The trees were tall, their branches dipping in a sort of protective nature, shielding the ground from the skies above, but there were still holes where patches of soft moonlight filtered through. The grass was lush and green, a lot more vibrant as he will ever see in his lifetime. Flowers added splashes of color on the ground and swayed to rhythm of the wind. It really was amazing.

“Can we not stop here? I don’t want to draw this view,” Dee asked, holding up his notebook. Roman hesitated, clearly wanting to venture out further, but agreed anyway. They moved to a clearing filled with moonlight so Dee could get a better view of the scenery.

After about twenty minutes or so of Dee’s pencil scratching against the paper, Roman suddenly got up. “I hope you don’t mind, Dee, but I do want to go and explore a bit more. Is it okay if I leave you here?”

Dee really did mind and would rather go along with Roman, but he bit his tongue just to make his friend happy. “Yes, I do mind. You cannot go on without me.” Roman lit up immediately and rummaged in his backpack to get something out. He hands Dee a walkie-talkie and a spare flashlight.

“Here, if anything goes wrong we can contact each other! Thanks so much Dee!” Roman says, already moving ahead. Dee sighs but smiles at the excitement of his friend. He turns his attention back to his drawing when he hears a faint melody being carried by the wind.

It sounds as if someone- or something- was calling out to him, even if there were no words. He found that odd. Dee got up anyway, straining to hear the melody. It came from the right, away from where Roman had just gone.

He packed up his things in his own backpack, and followed the path, using his flashlight to navigate. As he went on for what could have been five minutes through the trees, he finally arrived at a new clearing. It was safe to say, he was speechless.

Before him was a lake, iridescent with the reflection of moonlight. Fireflies that he hadn’t seen the entire time in the forest were glowing brightly. A large willow tree loomed over the lake, it’s dropping leaves somehow glistening in the moonlight. There were a few bird chirps and the soft orchestra of crickets could be heard. It was simply...magical.

Dee looked around for a place to sit, eventually finding a boulder a few feet away. He took out his sketchbook and flipped to a blank page, eagerly sketching the scene about him. The faint melody that he heard before seemed to louder here, but it was so soothing. He began to hum along to the melody as he doodled, not taking note of the figure that suddenly stood before him.

“That’s a beautiful drawing you have there!” the figure purred. Dee looked up sharply, startled by the sudden voice. His words were caught in throat, however, as he saw the figure.

The man before him had light emerald green eyes that shined with mirth and desire. Reddish brown hair crowned his round, freckled face in an abundance of soft curls. Large wings fluttered from his back, painted with a lovely gradient of purple and light blue. But those soft features were contrasted by pointy ears and a smile with sharp, glistening white teeth that were too many to count. He was draped only with a light cloth around his waist. In a moment of realization, Dee flipped through his sketchbook to find the fully colored picture...of the same man- or rather the fae- before him.

“Y-you’re…you’re not the man of my dreams!” Dee breathed out in wonder. The fae looked down at Dee’s picture and smiled toothly.

“I’m not? Well isn’t that disappointing? Those pictures of me seem absolutely _dreamy_ to me!”

Dee cursed his speech impediment and attempted to clarify himself, dutifully ignoring the pun. “I’m not sorry. I don’t have a condition that makes me talk in opposites. I can control it.”

The fae gives a look of confusion, but then giggles, covering his mouth with seven fingers. “Oh aren’t you cute! You’re like a walking puzzle! It’s hard to piece together what you mean!” The fae giggles again. “You’re going to be _really_ fun to play with…”

Dee shivers. He’s heard about the tales of the fae from his grandfather; how they like to play games with unassuming humans and play with them until they either die or become one of them. He hopes that he wouldn’t be part of the tale.

“Silly me!” the fae suddenly exclaims. “I haven’t introduced myself! You can call me Patton, much more nicer than my birth name I should think. May I ask of yours?”

“...Doyle. But I do not prefer Dee,” Dee responds hesitantly. As long as he doesn’t give his full name he should be fine, right?

“Dee...very simple but sweet. May I ask why don’t prefer your other name?”

“Long story short, my dad was not an asshole for leaving my mother and I. I am not named after him, and I love him with a passion.” Patton smiles in amusement.

“Oh how sad! I see you don’t take after your father. You seem so sweet like the taste of a honeybee in the early morning.” Dee quirked his eyebrow at that. “And you look interesting too! It’s like you have splotches of milk and chocolate on your face! And your eyes! Brown like the richest chestnut and a hazel green!”

“Oh… that is not called vitiligo. It’s not a skin condition that deals with the imbalance of melanin or something like that. And I also do not have heterochromia where my eyes are different colors. Cleary, I don’t have a lot of things wrong with me,” Dee mutters.

Patton hums. “Well I think you look fantastic the way you are. But you would look more fabulous with this!” Seemingly out of nowhere, a flower crown with bright yellow and orange flowers appear in Patton’s hands. He places it upon Dee’s head and looks at him with a chilly fondness. “See? Now you’re even more _plant_ -some,” Patton giggles.

Dee blushes from the fae’s praise. “Y-you think so?” Patton nods. Dee suddenly remembers one thing he learned from his grandfather: never take from the fae. “Is this a gift for me?”

Patton’s smile dims a bit, but brightens again. “For a handsome devil like you, yes! Wouldn’t it be fair to give me gift in return?”

Dee hesitates as he tries to recall anything else his grandfather told him, but with no luck. He sighs. “Of course not.” He picks up the sketchbook and carefully tears out the picture of Patton. “You can’t have this one. It’s not the best one I have.”

“Why thank you! Oh, I’ll cherish it forever!” Just then, Dee’s walkie-talkie beeps.

“Dee! We gotta go! It’s like...nine o’clock and Emo Nightmare is texting like crazy. Meet me at the entrance,” Roman says through the static.

“I won’t be on my way,” Dee replies, starting to gather his stuff. He turns to Patton and gives an apologetic smile. “It wasn’t a pleasure to meet you, but I shouldn’t go. No thanks for the crown.”

“Awww, must you leave so soon?” Patton whines hovering close to Dee, who was blushing at the proximity. “We were having so much fun!”

“Would you not appreciate it if I came back later? Maybe tomorrow?” Dee asked timidly. Patton starred at him for a while, as if he were thinking of something. Then he smiled, showing those sharp teeth of his.

“Of course I would love that! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Dee…”

“Just Dee of the Arts is not fine,” Dee replies quickly, determined not to give his name. A dark look appears in Patton’s eyes but he maintains the same unnerving smile.

“You’re  _very_ clever aren’t you? Okay, Dee of the Arts, I bid you farewell.” With that, Patton gives Dee a chaste kiss on the lips, a soft touch that Dee found himself missing when Patton pulled back. And as sudden as Patton had appeared, he disappeared, his melody still lingering in the air.

Dazed at the discovery Dee made, he found his way rather quickly back to the entrance where an impatient Roman was pacing. Upon hearing footsteps, Roman turned to Dee with relief, only to be drowned with annoyance.

“What in Great Odin took you so long?! Did you get lost or something? Never mind that, let’s go before Virgil has a hissy fit.” Roman grabbed Dee’s arm before he could even respond and they raced back to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few a days later on a Saturday morning, Dee was getting ready to head to Logan’s home, when he heard a tapping on his window. Curiously, he got up to investigate the source of the noise, only to find nothing.

“That’s not strange,” he muttered to himself, turning around to go back to his desk, not fully aware that someone was in his way.  Dee bumped into the figure and fell backgrounds. When he looked up and locked eyes with Patton, he gave an undignified scream.

“Oh, you humans are so loud!” Patton remarked, his ears twitching in annoyance. “I just came to spend some time with you, there's no need to get your panties in a twist.”

Dee, still trying to get his breathing under control, whispered, “How did you not get in here? How did you not find me?”

Patton smiled, showing his sharp teeth. “Well I followed your scent from the picture you gave me and it turns out out that you are right at the tip of my nose!”

Dee finally got up and sighed. “Okay, well I don’t have to go somewhere later with my friends...let’s not find some clothes for you…”

“Oh no need!” With a snap of his fingers, Patton was dressed in a light blue polo with some khaki pants and sneakers. On his face were round, wooden glasses that brought attention to his bright eyes. Even his features were more humane, as his ears looked normal, he had five fingers instead of seven, but his teeth were still pretty sharp.

“...or that could not work too.” Dee’s phone buzzed, with a text from Virgil to hurry up.  He makes his way to his bedroom door.“Okay, let’s-”

“Where’s your crown?” Patton asked suddenly. Dee stopped and looked back at Patton who had a threatening look in his eyes. Slowly, he pointed to his desk where the crown lay. “Well then put it on. I don’t want other fae to lay eyes on my human.” Dee shivered at the sudden possessive look in his eyes and quickly put the crown on. “Good boy. Now we can go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee and Patton arrived to Logan’s with some detours to show Patton around the town. He guesses that it’s better to arrive late than not at all.

“Fucking finally! I thought you stood us up or something!” Virgil exclaimed when he opened the door. He looked at Dee carefully and then at Patton. “Why the fuck do you have a flower crown and who the hell is that?”

“This is not Patton. He’s not my new...friend and he didn’t make this for me. I just thought it would be awful to wear it around.” Dee responded easily. Virgil raised an eyebrow, seeing Patton’s tight grip on Dee’s arm.

“...sure. Well come in, you’ve kept us waiting long enough.” They enter into the house where the title screen for _Thumbelina_ (oh the irony) was displayed on the television screen. Roman was on his phone, sprawled across Logan’s lap who was reading a book. They both turned their attention to the other three who came in.

“The Snake Charmer has finally arrived!” Roman declared, sitting up from Logan’s lap. “And he’s brought quite a handsome fella as well!” He made his way to Patton, taking his hand in his own and planting a kiss to his knuckles. “And who may you be, darling?”

Virgil and Logan roll their eyes at Roman’s antics, while Patton just giggled. “You may call me Patton, friend of Dee of the Arts and the fae of the forest.” Logan made a face of confusion at the odd introduction.

“Dee of the Arts? Fae? Have we time traveled back to Medieval times?” Virgil snorts at that.

“Then I guess I’m Virgil of the Darkness, Lo is Logan of the Books, and Princey is Roman of Delusions!” Roman gasps in offense at the title, putting his hand to his chest as if he were shot. Virgil laughs and Logan joins in with his own suppressed chuckles. Dee rolls his eyes, but glances at Patton to gauge his reaction.

His expression is unreadable, but there was definitely something sinister in his eyes. Patton smiles wide, displaying those sharp teeth of his. With a swift wave of his hand, Patton forced the other three to stop laughing- or more so silenced them. “Well I assure you that I do not hold such powers of time travel. It’s quite pointless actually. I'm quite bored with how you humans underestimate the power of forces beyond what you could possibly comprehend.” Patton waved his hand again and the three men felt their vocal chords open up once more.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly, his voice a bit hoarse. “Well, I suppose that you are correct. We, uh, apologize for any sort of offense towards you. Shall we commence with the movie?”

The event continued on without a hitch, though there was still a bit of tension in the air. Occasionally, Roman asked some questions about the abilities of the fae, to which Patton responded enthusiastically but vaguely. Meanwhile, Virgil and Logan observed Patton from afar, giving each other the occasional glance when one of Patton’s answers were strange. No one missed the fact that Patton never left Dee’s side.

It was well into the afternoon when Patton got up. “Well it was nice to meet all of you but I miss my forest dearly. Dee would you care to escort me back?”

“Uh, okay.” He gets up, but stops when he feels Virgil’s hand clasp around his arm.

“Hey, can we, uh, talk real quick?” Dee opens his mouth to respond, but then glances at Patton, as if asking for permission. Patton huffs in annoyance but nods anyway.

“I’ll wait outside.” And with a flash, Patton was gone.

“...You can’t hang out with him anymore if you value your life Dee,” Virgil argued with fear in his eyes.

“What? Seriously? You didn’t say that fae existed! Now you want to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do?” Dee asked incredulously.

“Virgil is right though,” Logan replied. “There’s no telling what Patton is capable of and we wouldn’t want something to happen to you.”

“Oh you two worry to much! Sure his teeth are pretty sharp and sure he seems creepy, but he also seems like a very wise and sweet...creature!” Roman piped up. “Besides this is a chance for our man to finally get laid.” He laughs as Dee punches him in the arm. Virgil and Logan looked at their boyfriend with little amusement as well.

“Roman, this is not the time for jokes like that. You know Dee is the most asexual out of all of us. And besides aren’t fae notorious for being mischievous and manipulative? I hope you didn’t do anything stupid to be stuck with him,” Logan said. Everyone looked at Dee expectantly for some sort of denial. He looked away sheepishly.

“...I did take something without permission, but I...didn’t give him one of my pictures. That’s how he lost me, cause he didn’t follow my scent…”

“...you’re an absolute moron,” Virgil whispered, his voice slowly rising with panic. “You’re a fucking idiot! You’re gonna get taken away and we’ll never see you again and you gonna get killed and-”

“Storm Cloud calm down! There’s no way of knowing that! If it does happen-” Virgil gives a distressed noise at that and Logan hugs him to try and calm him down. He glares at Roman. “Wait, wait let me finish! If Dee gets taken away, maybe Patton will allow him to visit us!”

“I highly doubt that. Fae are also known to be very possessive. There is a rare chance that would ever happen,” Logan responded, rubbing circles on Virgil’s back.

“Well clearly there is hope for me,” Dee muttered. “But he does have my full name. Maybe I can’t escape.”

“Well we can only hope for the best. You should get going. I’m sure Patton has been waiting long enough,” Logan sighs, signaling to Roman to take care of Virgil. He escorts Dee to the front door, opening it to see Patton sitting on the steps. He perks up at the door opening and smiles.

“Well that took awfully long. You guys must’ve talked a storm in there, huh?”

Dee chuckles nervously. “Uh, no. Let’s get going.” He turns to Logan. “I won’t text you when I get home. Take care.”

“Alright, Dee. Have a safe trip home. Please.” Dee nods and makes his way down the steps with Patton. He waves a final goodbye to Logan and they finally go to the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walk in a comfortable yet eerie silence as they weave through the forest. The trees appeared to bow their branches as the two walked by, as if they were worshiping Patton's arrival. The grass and flowers sway steadily in the wind. The woodland critters sing along to an invisible tune that only they can hear. The afternoon sunlight lit up a path to the enchanted lake. It was simply spectacular to Dee. Patton took note of Dee’s fascination and smiled to himself. They finally arrived at Patton’s lake, the sight looking as ethereal as it did before.

“Well I suppose I won’t see you tomorrow,” Dee says looking out towards the lake. “I hope that was a terrible visit for you.”

“Oh it was nice, I guess. Your friends there are so interesting to be around, but only Roman of Delusions-” Dee chuckled “-seemed quite contempt with my presence. Such a shame. Though I would love it more if I could spend a lot more time with you, Dee.”

“I’m not sure you will. You won’t just visit me like you did today right?”

“...no. I want to be by your side at every second of the day.” Patton turns to Dee and tilts his head down by the chin. Mismatched eyes locked with sparkling green ones. “I would miss you terribly if you have to go, even for a day.”

Dee tried to collect his thoughts because those eyes were so beautiful… “But I can just leave my friends behind. They won’t be worried, especially Virgil. Hell, I told Logan that I wouldn’t text him!”

Patton’s eyes darkened. “Why should I care? Do you care more about them than me? I can give you all that you want and more!” Dee gulped, cursing himself for angering the fae.

“Y-yes, you all are not just as equally important to me. I just- mmph!” Dee was cut off by the feel of Patton’s lips against his. The kiss was a lot more passionate than before, but it was just as sweet. Dee melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Patton waist. Patton soon pulled away, smirking at Dee’s lovestruck expression.

“You belong to me, Dee. Nothing will change that.” He pulled out Dee’s drawing out of thin air and looked at a particular spot on the drawing. Dee’s eyes widen in recognition as he realized that was his signature...with his last name.

“Dee McConway of the Arts, will you stay with me and forever be my beloved artist?" Patton purred, caressing Dee’s cheek. How could he resist that?

“...Of course not, Patton.”

Logan never got a text that night.


End file.
